The present invention relates to conveyor belt roller support systems and more specifically to the replacement roller support assembly.
Conveyor belts, for example, in mines rest on a series of idle rollers. The idle rollers in the conveyor belt roller support system are mounted to roller supports which are integral to a base. The bases are mounted on the ground or on frames or rails above the ground. Depending upon the type of conveyor, there may be two V shaped rollers between three supports or a horizontal roller between two to wing rollers between four supports. The roller supports are usually welded to the base.
In the mining industry, it is usually the interior or center roll of supports which are damaged. One of the general practices is to remove the whole conveyor belt roller support system. As one can imagine, in a mine this takes a lot of time and is very difficult. It requires moving a very large and heavy roller support system.
The present replacement roller support assembly allows repairing of a conveyor roller support system in an efficient manner. It begins with removing at lease one system roller support from the system base. Next a replacement roller support assembly includes an assembly base with an opening and assembly roller support above each opening for each system roller support removed. The replacement roller support assembly is positioned with the opening and the assembly roller support aligned with the location of the removed roller supports of the system. The support assembly is secured to the system base and the roller is attached to the assembly roller support.
The assembly base may be V-shaped or a portion of an arch of a circle in cross-section. The assembly base is secured to the system base by a fastener for example through legs of the assembly base or around the two bases.
The assembly base may include a pair of end members joined by a bridge and the end members each include an opening and assembly rollers support. The bridge may have a V-shaped cross section and the end member are also V shaped with parallel legs each extending from the end of the leg of the V. The parallel legs may include apertures receiving a fastener extending across the V. The apertures may be located on a portion of the leg spaced from a portion of the leg which is aligned with the opening. The assembly base may include one opening and assembly roller support centered on the assembly base.
The assembly roller support may include two end walls joined by two side walls. At least one of the end walls includes a recess and a top edge to receive a portion of the roller. A pair of top walls extends from a respective side wall and between the top edges of the end walls. The side walls may be truncated triangles and one of the end walls is inclined at angle to the other end wall. Both end walls may include a recessed and top edge to receive a portion the respective roller.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, when considered in conjunction with accompanying drawings.